


就是谎言

by thisnights



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnights/pseuds/thisnights
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	就是谎言

01.  
从某一天开始我非常讨厌唇膏，我实在搞不太懂那种具有黏腻理化性质的、一直糊在嘴上老是干不了的东西到底有什么存在的合理价值。

后来就到了冬天的干燥时刻，每次cody姐姐给我涂口红的时候，总是会叹口气。我当然知道干成一块一块的嘴巴真的难办，可是与其涂上那种甩不掉的黏腻玩意，我还不如自己用手一点点吃疼地撕下嘴上起的皮，然后赔给Cody姐姐一个人畜无害的笑容，解决问题。

然后黄仁俊就会把头从他的化妆隔间伸出来，  
“罗渽民，叫你记得涂唇膏，你看Cody姐姐倒是怎么给你那个干得掉皮的嘴巴上口红哦。”

我每次都回答他说知道知道，然后每个早上规律性地忘记。一旦忘记成为一种习惯是不是也需要21天才能改掉？我不清楚，却很诚实地还是每个早上都忘。

直到有一天早上参加行程，我依旧不管不顾地顶着我干燥度百分之百的嘴唇坐上了车。我家那位回头看了一眼好像有点生气的样子，于是一下车到后台，他就急匆匆地抓着我的衣袖。

我知道他要干嘛，给我涂唇膏呗，可是我非不配合。我被人拽着袖子，眼睛瞪得溜圆，眼神里带了一万种委屈和不情愿，我一边演技很好地扁嘴委屈，

“大家看大家看，家暴现场了家暴现场了。”

黄仁俊转过头来挑着眉毛看着我，意思是再不跟哥走哥真的要揍你。我及时见好就收，顶着队友一排嫌弃脸，乖乖由他拖到化妆间隔壁。走在路上黄仁俊还一直絮絮叨叨个不停，仿佛我有多不听话似的。但是他不知道在这过程中，自己羽绒服口袋里的唇膏已经被我摸走了。

隔壁是一个很狭窄的换衣间，两个人进去理论上是挤的，但是实践中如果是罗渽民和黄仁俊两个人，那就怎么都算不上挤。他把我拉到这个地方不只是涂唇膏，我才发现。他看来想跟我找个地方好好谈谈。

黄仁俊矮我半头，却假装成熟地叹口气，“罗渽民，我跟你说，你已经不是三岁小孩了。”

“嗯。”认怂低头卖乖，名为罗渽民的20岁男孩面对男朋友自然一切都学得信手拈来。“我涂唇膏，我这就涂。”

“不只是这个事情。”黄仁俊摆摆手，很无奈地说，“很多事情你都显得太有个性了，坚持自己的想法，闹一点点小脾气……可是你要学着长大啊渽民。”

长大，长大，长大。不知道这几个字有什么好处。反正曾经自以为成熟很多的我，找了个哥哥做男朋友之后，就开始一天比一天活的倒退。撒娇耍赖是每天的事情，黏黏糊糊搂着黄仁俊这个那个，还偶尔噘着嘴闹闹小脾气。你说黄仁俊脾气大吧虎吧我倒也没意见，可是我们两个就是达到某种相对平衡，一个闹闹的时候另一个就过来宠。所以是，我最近过得太嚣张了吗，他都要忍不住说我不讲道理了。

我低着头一言不发。

黄仁俊看我半天不说话，口气一下软下来，“好啦，我知道你会慢慢改的啦，这个也需要一点时间的，我知道。”他顿了顿，“我会等你长大。” 

好。我点头。盯上他漂亮的嘴唇，黄仁俊和我不一样，他必定是每天都认认真真涂了唇膏的，否则怎么会有这么好看的两片唇瓣，水润饱满，毫无起皮的痕迹。他的唇上仿佛还隐隐带着蜜桃香气，被我的嗅觉抓住，不准再跑，我看着他的嘴唇一张一合，开始发呆。

后来才想起来当时他一直在疯狂地找自己不翼而飞的唇膏，嘴里还念念有词的，从韩文咕哝到中文，涉及到我的未知领域。我的手放在口袋里抓着他的白色唇膏犹豫不决，手指触摸上那有一点冰凉而又光滑的物体。我到底是要拿出来服软，还是就一直放在我口袋中，继续假装无动于衷吗。

其实我知道脑海中存在第三种选项，唇膏也可以涂好，唇膏也可以不用拿出来。

我再次死死盯住他翕动的漂亮嘴唇，红中透了一点冷到的白，我们近到我抬眼连他嘴唇纹路都搞得一清二楚。是他把我圈到这个漂亮三角形房间里，那如果不做点什么事情就太愧对自己。

我跟他其实是互补的，我外形人畜无害又甜又撒娇像兔子一般，但内心其实藏着比老奸巨猾狐狸更深更坏的所谓心思；他，黄仁俊，内心就是纯洁无瑕的小兔子，太善良太美好，以至于……

被我吃掉。

我听见我自己轻轻说了一句，语气佯装淡定，“别找了，仁俊，可能丢在路上了呢。”

我的手还在衣服里面攥着他的唇膏，冰凉触感激活所有冬季被厚衣服麻痹的感觉器官，以证明我半点不掺假的谎言。

他看上去相信了我的话，因为他也就是下一刻就停下了手中的动作，有点失望而又懊丧地抬起头，“那，渽民，我们出去吧，Cody姐姐那边应该也有带的。”

“不用啦，我知道怎么涂。”我勾起嘴角扬起精确到角度的笑容，这时我不知为何脑袋中响起一首变奏曲，小调的，像是勾起坏笑的前奏声，循环往复。我们之间的距离真的很近，我往前走一步就绝对能得到我想要的唇膏，和蜜桃的味道。

我伸手勾住他的腰。挑起一边嘴角。

别想跑。

可能因为是在陌生的环境，我看到他眼里一闪而过的是惊慌和拒绝。我伸手加了三分力度，低头抵住他的鼻尖。很冷，因为是冬天，他高挺的鼻梁此刻我又看得一清二楚，完美的弧度，正如我初见他到后来他成为我的人，一直到现在，我一如既往地感慨着他的漂亮一样。

漂亮，太漂亮了，漂亮得想骗走他的所有，想让他哭。

我选择一个恰到好处的声线说话，某一种赫兹可以恰恰好好地撩到他的警戒线，我在他耳边轻轻说话，哈出来的暖气必然带来痒意和泛红耳尖，

“黄仁俊，在你是我哥哥我是你弟弟之前，”我冰凉的手伸入他最里面那层衬衣，无名指轻轻划过他的腰线，不愧是我老婆，肌肤光滑如凝脂。他毫无意外地颤抖了一下，我笑着继续手上动作，话也照样说：

“我们难道，不是情侣么？嗯？”

谁知道涂个唇膏的小事是如何被我渲染成这种奇怪的场景的，你可以说我，罗渽民，是一个风月场天才也是爱情废柴。什么东西都值得被贴上所谓R18的标签，哪怕是最最寻常的小事也是。

我不给他留一句说话的机会，撩拨够了又当做坐怀不乱地把他衣服放下在裤腰塞好，单纯为了他唇角多余的唇膏和我企图不再干燥的嘴唇，虔诚地凑上他弹软的唇瓣要了一个柏拉图式的吻。此时此刻过去罗渽民这个唇膏十级恐慌症患者可以变成彻头彻尾的唇膏控，蜜桃味的润唇膏名为赛高。黏性理化性质也是更助攻的一点，毕竟我当然也想停留在他唇上再多一些。

我终于把我想要的唇膏涂上了，他也红着张脸气鼓鼓一句话却没憋出来。我当然知道了，我们都在一起了，他名草有主了我也是，都合情合理了，接个吻又怎么了？即使是在工作时间公费找地儿打啵，我，罗渽民，理直气壮。

小狐狸逃出门口的时候轻轻落下一句，就头也不回地跑了。奇怪，我怎么找了一个这么容易害羞的在一起了啊，可爱到真的想掐死他。

他说，“下次不要在这种地方了，罗渽民。”

我乐了，大冬天12月在首尔特别市的某个舞台后台化妆间隔间乐得不省人事，我拍手大笑：

他说还有下一次。 

罗渽民，天才。

我忍不住又表扬了一边我自己。

02.  
“我们这次要准备一个特别舞台，就cover U队的……”

“Boss!Boss!”钟辰乐这个boss骑疯狂大叫，希望可以圆梦现场，张牙舞爪打断经纪人的发言。

“……Baby don’t stop.’”

“没什么不好！”只要是哥组的钟辰乐都满意，他笑的前仰后合，“我第一个报名！”

“乐乐……”朴志晟盯着钟辰乐想让他收回主意，“我觉得还是让哥哥们跳吧……”

臭小子，平时不见你对哥哥弟弟区分那么认真，这下后院起火了又搬出我们来了。我随意抬头瞟了一眼，和我的竹马李帝努对了个眼神心照不宣。那百分之九十九点九得是我们两个——一身腱子肉还公开过的，到场上穿一身黑色真空加上开俩扣子，跳那绝世好舞绝对台下又阵亡一大片，这点小自信，你渽哥还是有的。

经纪人也往我们俩这边瞟，显然是早有人选，没想到这时候半路杀出来个黄仁俊和李楷灿，异口同声，“那还是我和楷灿/仁俊跳吧！”

？？

老婆怕不是对自己美如葱白的一把水嫩腰有什么误解，这跳什么宝贝别停啊？

万一还让穿真空我不就自己家房子塌了吗？

我叫罗渽民我现在慌的一批。我现在就想打电话给李马克叫他把他家四处找事，还带坏我家仁俊尼的李楷灿领走，不谢。

我的竹马自然也是惊讶得说不出话，我连忙出声打断，“那个合理一点的话还是我和Jeno去吧？”

经纪人直接略过了黄仁俊和李楷灿的殷切目光，向我和Jeno赞许地点了一下头，我松了一口气，心想着差一点就自家起火了，还好还好。

但是我没有看到我家那位眼里，一瞬间什么黯淡下去的那个眼神。

接下来的事情是我没有料到的，一整天，黄仁俊都不肯理我，我无论干什么事情他都毫无表情很冷淡地应声“哦”，最后我的干笑在脸上挂的尴尬，他还是扭头就走。

我就这样被冷暴力了一天，我们每天晚上睡前都要有晚安和啵啵的，今天看来是没有了。我思前想后没个头绪，炸着一头乱毛抱着我的枕头，大冬天就穿个单薄睡衣在外面走廊上走，在首尔零下四度的夜晚温度中牙齿打颤，我跑到黄仁俊门口像个傻子一样蹲在门外，房间里的灯晕染出暖黄色的光，从缝隙中透露出来，我本来打算在外面道歉的，结果一张嘴就是，

“仁俊，好冷……冷……让我进去……好……好不好……”

我的脸被从窗外穿堂而入的北风吹歪。

我等的心如死灰，抱着我本身温暖的枕头感受它一点点冷下去，过了多久了，五分钟，还是十分钟，我一直在敲着门。

他还是没来。我的脑海中弹过一系列的词语，分手，做不了朋友……乱七八糟，在我降至冰点的脑中无法找到一种头绪，我最后痛苦地抵着门，我不想分手，我一点也不想分手。我感觉要是我再暖和一点我可能可以哭出来了，但是我没有，我太冷了。

身后的门突然打开，我毫无防备地直接倒在黄仁俊房间的地毯上，不疼，就头撞得有点晕，不过感受到暖意包围的时候我扬起一个虚弱的笑容，嘿嘿，死也瞑目了。

黄仁俊看着我肯定像个傻子一样，他赶忙伸手把我拉进来，身上穿着浴袍，

“罗渽民我在洗澡你在外面待着我要怎么知道？？”

原来不是不要我了。真好。

我人被冻傻了，我记得我好像一直在傻笑，然后他二话没说把我拽上他的床，我全身上下都是近乎冰点的，肯定把他吓坏了，我躺在全是他味道的被窝里面傻子一样咧着嘴笑，温暖渐渐让我回到理智。

“罗渽民，你都不会问一下我为什么生气的吗？”

他躺上床关了灯说道，和我之间有个刻意的物理距离，床好软，老婆还在旁边，罗渽民还好着呢，有什么不好。

“你为什么生气，因为宝贝别停吗？”

我闷闷地说。

“知道还问？我问你，凭什么我不能跳？”

“是我跳舞比你差一点？还是什么？”

“不是不是，”原则性问题不能有一点含糊，“只是……”

我叹了口气，“只是我会伤心的，黄仁俊，我不想别人看你跳那个舞。”

他一下子就愣住了。

我不怕死地往前蹭了蹭，离他近点再近点，抓住他的小手，轻轻十指相扣，

“仁俊啊，我不喜欢别人也看到你那样子，因为你是我的。”

那个舞本身就是这样啊，是一种独特的欲望之美，但是我狮子座的占有欲，一点也不想让自己的男孩子也去给别人展示那方面，有点欲有点sexy的荷尔蒙气息，我不喜欢。

“你在说要跳的时候都不想想我的吗，”我把头埋在他颈窝时说，“不想想我会吃醋，会不喜欢，因为你是属于我的吗？”

“那……”他一时语塞，最后还是找到个话来搪塞，“你公开腹肌那时候也不没想过我吗？”

“黄仁俊，这个，我们说好了的，不提了。”我止住他的话头，这真的是工作要求，“你如果找个演员男朋友那他还要到处拍吻戏呢，你怎么办。”

“哼。”黄仁俊歪头，“那终究还是你对我要求多一点。”

我搂紧他的腰，知道他其实已经理解我的乱糟糟情绪了，我贴着他耳朵，“那怎么办呢，我试着比你爱我多爱你一点点吧。”他正准备反驳，我停下他话头，赶忙补充，“黄仁俊对罗渽民的爱是﹢∞，那罗渽民对黄仁俊的爱就是＋∞＋1，怎么样。”

“傻瓜，”黄仁俊嗤笑出声，“正无穷加一无限趋近于正无穷，扯平扯平。”

话题似乎被终结，于是我开始没话找话，实则心猿意马。我说，“黄仁俊，那你会公开腹肌吗？” 

神他妈哪儿来的腹肌，话说出口我都想自掌两个嘴巴，我觉得黄仁俊一定是挑起了眉毛，“罗渽民你在内涵我么？我有没有腹肌你自己心里没点acd数么？”

“我不知道呀，我试试？”我佯装无知，没想到他还真坦诚撩开睡衣下摆给我摸他平坦的肚子，他那边仿佛没什么，我这边的脑子里全是，晚上，大冬天，俩二十岁男孩，一对情侣，在被窝里面。 

这几个词凑在一起就很搞笑。

我闭上眼试图终止我脑海里飞速旋转的黄色废料，试图让自己冷静再冷静。“哦没有。”我匆匆下了结论，老婆的皮肤手感未免太好，我不能再乱想了，停下，停下。“那你就不能跳宝贝别停了，因为没有腹肌不能跳。”

“你这是什么霸王逻辑？”黄仁俊半笑半生气地，“就你有，了不起哦，罗哥。”

“不敢不敢，跳的还是没俊哥好。”什么糟糕的对话，夫夫之间还相敬如宾起来了？

“呵呵你知道就好，”他把手臂搭在我肩膀上，“没事儿，明天哥哥教你宝贝别停，保证完美学会。”

这糟糕的发言。

Stop, Baby don’t stop.  
Stop, Baby don’t stop.

他说完这句话不知道为何我们俩都沉默了，各自心怀鬼胎的同时，也都发现了空气周遭似乎渐渐燥热了起来。

哦行吧。纯情小游戏玩不下去了。

我勾起坏笑嘴角，再来一遍，这是你自己要点火的，我不负责任。

我顺着他勾住的我的脖子，拖住他的后脑勺，肩膀转了个弯把他压在身下。他吓得有点想推我走但是那力量很弱，于是我知道了他也在期待些什么。我手不闲着勾住他的腰拉起睡衣下摆，伸进去轻轻撩过他的小腹。真是绝世好腰，我老婆，名副其实。我抬头，知道下巴抵到他锁骨了，顺势坏意地向他颈窝撩拨，

声音酥酥麻麻：  
“那不如哥哥今晚就教我。”  
“宝贝，别停。”

end


End file.
